


Blessed

by theeverdream



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alien Character(s), Bartering, Gen, Pegasus Galaxy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-14
Updated: 2010-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theeverdream/pseuds/theeverdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John in a vendor's tent in a Pegasus market.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blessed

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted [here](http://theeverdream.livejournal.com/55392.html) at LiveJournal.

"This set," John asks the merchant, "how much for these?"

"Ninety credit chips, sir."

A sum which is, by this market's standards, wildly expensive.

It is very worth it; not only did each of his chocolate bars get him forty chips at the front entrance exchange, but if this set of items was sold on earth it would be priced at hundreds of dollars - and he would gladly pay it.

"I'll take them."

"You will, sir? Oh, how fantastic!"

Most Pegasus vendors, he knows, expect that their customers will haggle prices. John can never bring himself to do it, even though he knows there are some places where acceptance of the quoted price is seen as odd and backwards. It's a small price to pay, literally and figuratively both, to have people treat him as though he is crazy, when he knows he's putting a little more food on their table at the end of the day.

This particular vendor, however, looks nothing but delighted that what is obviously his highest-priced and rarest-selling item is going for ninety, and John hands over the credits.

"Please, please," the vendor continues, gesturing to a different set of items. "Choose one of these, sir!" They hang from wooden pegs on a waist-high board. "My gift to you."

This was a big trip, today, so John easily has enough credits to purchase one of these too, and reaches in his pocket for more.

"You honor me with your purchase," the man says, protesting. He bends towards the pegs and points. "Perhaps this one to match?"

And these are clearly not trivial, inexpensive items - nothing in the tent is. But John knows too that vendors have their pride, and while he can refuse to haggle with a clean conscious he cannot with the same conscious refuse a generosity so eagerly and earnestly offered.

"That one would be great. Thank you."

He can, however, spend every last credit he has right here in this tent. They came today to trade for what they themselves want, not barter for food or supplies; the credits are his. And John was drawn to the items in the front of the tent before finding what he had decided on in the back... everything this merchant sells is so beautiful and a marvel and John would be glad to stay here, browsing and buying, until he must leave to rendezvous with his team.


End file.
